The Strigoi Hunt
by kis38
Summary: Dans un Londres où la race humaine n'existe plus, Molly va devoir partir à la chasse au strigoi. Il en va de la survie de son groupe composé de Sherlock, John et Mary.


Hello hello! Me voici avec un OS crossover Sherlock/The Strain! Tout ça grâce à Huntress-Dark! Pour ceux qui ne regarde pas The Strain (et vous avez tort), en gros c'est l'histoire d'un virus mortel qui va se répandre depuis New-York et va transformer les personnes en vampires-zombies (appelés "Strigoi"). Il existe 3 bouquins là-dessus (de véritables chefs-d'oeuvres) et puis ça s'est fait en BD (Edition Dark Horse) et maintenant en série TV (Sur FX, pour le moment i saisons de 13 épisodes environs) le tout écrit et coordonné par Guillermo Del Toro (Blade, Le Labyrinthe de Pan...) et Chuck Hogan.

Trève de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire.

 **Copyright** : Sherlock et The Strain ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de ma personne.

* * *

 **THE STRIGOI HUNT**

Avalant difficilement sa propre salive, Molly Hooper s'accrochait vaillamment, du moins elle le pensait, à la poignée de son épée, priant que les battements désordonnés de son cœur ne se fassent pas entendre. La pathologiste de St Bart n'aimait jamais sortir normalement à une heure avancée de la nuit dans Londres, mais maintenant, sortir la nuit était prohibée par le gouvernement Anglais, du moins ce qui en restait. D'ailleurs, La jeune femme ne savait pas si la grande ponte anglaise avait survécu à… cette espèce d'apocalypse.

Ignorant l'odeur de l'ammoniaque qui la prenait violemment à la gorge, Molly savait qu'elle y était. Elle était arrivée dans un repaire de strigoi.

« _Les strigoi craignent l'argent et la lumière UV, soyez intelligente, jouez sur ça Miss Hooper !_ »

C'était ainsi les dernières paroles d'un certain Professeur Setrakian, spécialiste dans les « _Strigoi_ » ou plus précisément, des espèces de vampires-zombies. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas réussi à en s'avoir plus puisque internet avait été entièrement coupée, ainsi que les communications, téléphoniques… . Le monde ne communiquait plus, les pays étaient livrés à eux-mêmes et malgré les espèces d'affiches que Molly, Sherlock, John et Mary avaient faites et placardaient un peu dans tout Londres, prévenant les passants, les disparitions augmentaient.

Pas besoin d'avoir le QI d'Einstein pour savoir que ceux qui disparaissaient dans la nuit étaient « _transformés_ ».

Le cœur lourd, Molly pensait à Sherlock et comment ils s'étaient quittés. Le détective avait été blessé, heureusement non infecté, par une de ces saloperies. Seulement, la chose qui avait failli l'atteindre se révélait être Janine, celle qui pensait réellement être la copine de Sherlock avant de découvrir qu'il se jouait d'elle. Maintenant du côté des vampires, l'esprit vengeur de la jeune femme avait pris le pas et tel un feu de forêt, ne se calmerait pas tant que Sherlock et ses amis seront morts.

L'ex-pathologiste avait décidée d'aller tuer elle-même la chose qui avait été Janine un jour avant qu'un mort ou pire ne se produise.

Bien sûr, Sherlock s'y était opposé fermement, ainsi que Mary et John. Ce n'était pas sûr pour elle d'aller confronter la chose, surtout seule.

Le plus virulent avait été Sherlock, criant sur elle, dénonçant sa stupidité et son côté suicidaire. Voyant que rien n'allait changer l'avis de la jeune femme, le jeune homme avait joué le tout pour le tout et l'avait embrassé, sur un coup de tête, par pur désespoir. Ça avait été la première fois que le beau détective l'embrassait et il avait fallu que ça soit à cause d'un virus mortel.

« _Je ne veux pas te perdre_ »

Sherlock lui avait murmuré ces mots entre deux baisés avant de la laisser partir. Il savait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis Molly et c'était pourquoi il l'admirait.

Un bruit sourd ramena violement Molly à la réalité. Retenant un sanglot, la jeune femme se maudissait de sa stupide idée. Elle aurait dû écouter Sherlock et les autres, rester auprès d'eux au lieu de partir seule affronter une horde de vampires-zombies qui n'attendaient que de la chair fraiche.

Ramenant fermement l'épée devant elle, la jeune femme avançait au plus profond de l'entrepôt abandonné, vérifiant qu'aucun strigoi ne la poursuivait.

Rien. Il n'y avait aucun strigoi aux alentours et pourtant, la jeune femme se sentait observée. Elle savait que l'autre garce était là.

Avec une agilité qui la surprenait, Molly se retourna rapidement avant de décapité férocement un strigoi qui courrait droit sur elle, la gueule déjà distordu pour sortir son dard.

La voix rauque du Professeur Setrakian lui souffla de vérifier qu'aucun vers blanc n'avait pénétrés en elle avant de continuer son chemin.

Le silence qui l'entourait était lourd, pesant que ça soit à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, dans les rues. La jeune femme qui était habituée depuis enfant aux bruits des voitures, les éternelles sirènes de voitures de policiers et pompiers, ça lui faisait bizarre de ne plus rien entendre.

Continuant droit devant elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu l'ombre qui marchait avec une agilité déconcertante sur ses quatre pattes, sur les poutres du plafond.

Confiante de son premier succès, Molly avait relevé son épée maintenant recouvert du liquide blanc, prête à cueillir le prochain vampire.

Seulement, ce fut au détour d'un couloir sombre et humide que Molly regrettait dès les premières secondes d'avoir pensée à vouloir cueillir des vampires en voyant le comité d'accueil qui l'attendait elle !

Face à la jeune femme, des dizaines de strigoi lui faisaient face, les vêtements déchirés, leurs gueules couverts de sang frais.

Tous la regardaient de leurs yeux noirs, vides d'âmes. Seulement, aucun ne l'approchait et la jeune femme avait sa petite idée là-dessus.

-Mmmolly… Hooper ! feula une voix inhumaine qui fit frissonné Molly d'horreur.

Peu à peu, les strigoi présents laissèrent passer l'horreur qui avait prononcé son prénom.

-Janine ! s'exclama Molly tenant encore plus fermement son épée entre ses petites mains, ne lâchant pas du regard les strigoi qui lui faisaient face.

Malgré son absence de chevelure et son visage rendu inhumain, la pathologiste savait que c'était cette garce qui poursuivait elle et son groupe depuis le début de tout _ça_.

Toujours face à elle, ce qui fut Janine un jour se tenait droit, sa « bouche » tordue en ce qui devait être un immonde sourire.

-Il… ne t'aime pas… siffla la voix déformée du strigoi, son immonde visage se tenant sur le côté, ses yeux vides la fixant de tout son être. Un répugnant filet de sang coulait le long de sa gueule, donnant à la pauvre Molly un haut le cœur.

-Parce que tu penses qu'il t'a aimé, toi ? Jamais ! Tu n'étais qu'une affaire, il t'a manipulé et tu es tombé dans le panneau comme une cloche ma pauvre ! persifla la jeune femme, laissant sa haine et sa rage l'a guidé.

Si un vampire pouvait ressentir de la haine, alors Molly savait que Janine en ressentait pour elle rien qu'en voyant comment le visage du strigoi changeait du tout au tout. Leurs sifflements immondes produisaient des frissons de peur qui parcourait tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Sur l'ordre silencieux de Janine, un strigoi bondit droit sur Molly, la gueule grande ouverte. Rapidement, Molly se mit sur le côté afin d'éviter son dard et pouvoir avoir un angle parfait pour couper sans pitié la langue distordue du vampire. Emettant un glapissement aigu de douleur, le strigoi tomba sur ses genoux, ignorant maintenant la belle brune. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse de la part du vampire, Molly, lame en l'air, le décapita sans même sourciller.

Les vampires derrière elle se mirent à grogner. Molly savait qu'à partir de maintenant elle était fichue. Elle avait tué un des leurs devant eux.

Seulement, ce fut une Janine énervée qui attaqua la jeune femme en premier. Son énorme dard fouettait avec force dans le vide, visant avec précision la pauvre Molly. Cette dernière évitait tant bien que mal les assauts répétés du strigoi.

Alors que Molly visait avec son épée le dard de l'immonde vampire - Janine réussit à lui enlever l'épée de ses mains en le poussant assez fort avec son immense dard.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Molly regardait son épée partir à l'autre bout du couloir rendant la belle brune malade. Elle était définitivement fichue. Son cœur se serra violement tandis que Janine avançait doucement vers elle.

Les grognements rauques de satisfaction l'écœuraient au plus haut point. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça ! Merde !

Dos contre le mur froid et humide, la jeune femme fouillait ses poches hâtivement. Ses saloperies, même en marchant lentement tel des zombies arrivaient trop rapidement vers elle.

Une fois encore la voix rugueuse mais ferme du Professeur Setrakian lui parvint dans son esprit, la guidant dans son combat.

« _Ne jamais partir avec une seule arme. Toujours penser à l'élément de surprise_ »

Arquant ses lèvres d'un sourire sans joie, Molly attrapa sa dernière chance avant de la jeter vers la meute de vampires et de se jeter sur son épée, se cachant par ailleurs derrière une caisse.

Une mini explosion fit vibrer la pièce, désintégrant immédiatement les vampires présents qui hurlaient de leurs voix chétives.

Une grenade fait d'argent qui contenait de l'argent !

Voyant Janine sur ses genoux, le visage partiellement brûlée, Molly se propulsa vers elle, son épée en l'air, prête à en finir avec elle.

 _Tchlink_

Voyant la tête de son ennemie voltigée à l'autre bout de la pièce fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle l'avait fait !

Vérifiant que les vampires étaient bel et bien mort, la pathologiste ne tarda pas et courut immédiatement dehors, respirant l'air frais de Londres.

Elle avait peut-être gagné la bataille mais elle savait que la guerre continuait de faire rage dehors et qu'ils devaient être prêts à tout instant.


End file.
